Obsidian Angel
by Khymeira
Summary: A strange creature has taken a liking to Harry Potter, but can he be rescued before it's too late? DracoHarry Warning: SLASH!


Obsidian Angel presented to you by i b **_sorrowsoftheforsaken _** /I /b /a 

(A/n) I was digging through my papers when I found the written version of this. I thought it was fairly good, so I typed it up and posted it here. I wrote it a LONG time ago, but it is technically my third fan fiction. Don't worry, I'm still working on Shattered Illusions and Hidden Secrets, though HS is temporarily on hiatus.

Disclaimer: Three words; I own nothing. The characters belong to the all powerful JKR and will be hers until the end of time. No copyright infringement is meant, nor is a profit being made off of any of this.

ZZzzZzZzZzZzzZZ

Chapter One: Careful Vigil/Prologue

The night called to me, silver sheens glistening over fresh puddles of water. The heavy scent of rain hung in the air, and it was almost intoxicating. But I had been given strict orders from my master; I could not falter at the task at hand.

I peered in through a window dotted with condensation, at an obvious family of three: a whale of a man, a bony horse-faced woman, and a child of about sixteen that looked like a miniature copy of his obvious father. Another boy, an inky-haired brunet, huddled over a glass coffee table with a bottle of- I squinted- Windex clutched in one hand, a yellow sponge in another. The brunet was obviously malnourished; through his tent- I mean clothes- you could count his ribs. Black circles were under his eyes, a sign of little sleep.

He looked thoroughly exhausted, with yellowing bruised covering his body, newer bruises shining purple against his golden skin. A new bruise, in the shape of a handprint, covered the area of his right cheek. He was abused, I noted, and badly. As the boy cleaned the table, the whale inspected the glass carefully, hovering inches over the boy. He looked positively terrified, and shook while presumably his uncle breathed down his back.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the whale backhanded the boy, sending him crashing into the wall. He looked around dazed, before he cowered, his arms covering in front of him. The whale yelled obscenities at him, roaring about how stupid, useless, and yet worse things about him. Blood seeped through a cut in his lip, swollen from the blows he was now receiving over and over. I felt heartbreak for the innocent, wanting to swoop down and take him away to my master, but my orders were pounded deep into my head. One; retrieve the boy, Harry, and two: I MUST NOT be seen. The whale's son and consort stood by; the boy disgusted and the woman thin lipped and her emotions masked.

"Vernon," the woman spoke, emotions flashing briefly in her eyes as she looked at the wreck of a boy, bleeding from multiple lacerations, with the whale standing over his body. "If you don't stop, the boy won't be able to work tomorrow." she spoke evenly, almost coolly, to her mate. The whale looked up, his beetle eyes blinking dully.

"I guess you're right." he spoke gruffly, giving the boy a kick for good measure. He turned his mass of blubber around, and took off up the stairs, his feet pounding on the carpet.

"Dudley, go make sure your father stays up there while I patch up Harry." her voice was soft, concerned, and maternal. She looked at her son as she addressed him, pulling a vat of cream out of her pocket.

" 'Kay, mum." he replied, and went up the stairs after his father.

As soon as her son was gone, she swooped in on the inky-haired boy. She rubbed the ointment onto his bruises and cuts, applying pressure to the wounds to stop their bleeding.

"Oh Harry," she crooned, brushing back his fringe. "I'm so sorry…" she continued, pressing a small kiss to the boy's abused forehead. Sighing, she picked him up bridal style, like he wasn't even a burden. Either the woman could hold her own, or the boy was so malnourished that it was that easy. From my perch in an old oak, I saw her go up the same stairway her mate and offspring had taken moments before, being careful as not to injure the boy further.

I moved up and over a few branches to get a view into what I figured was the boy's room. As I got settled, the woman and boy emerged, the woman laying the boy on a twin sized bed. She smoothed the hair back one more time before pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead and leaving the room.

I would tell my master of this small kindness, but in the long-run, I had no idea how much it would help. For most of his life, she had stood by doing nothing. My master's scouts had witnessed it before me. I wondered briefly what had brought along in the change in demeanor. Maybe she was scared. I didn't know. Let alone really cared.

Oh, but the whale would pay. Oh yes. The whale would pay for debauching my master's obsidian angel…

Obsidian Angel presented to you by i b **_sorrowsoftheforsaken _** /I /b /a 

Disclaimer: Three words; I own nothing. The characters belong to the all powerful JKR and will be hers until the end of time. No copyright infringement is meant, nor is a profit being made off of any of this.

(a/n) I apologize for not updating in such a long time, but we could not afford the internet, so we shut it off. We mainly focused on the 'necessities' of life, which meant we shut everything off that we didn't need. That meant gasp no History, Discovery, Cartoon Network I watch… anime…. Rofl , or A&E channels! Actually, I usually don't watch much TV, and of what I do watch, 99 of it is documentaries… o.O I'm such a nerd…. But I'm a good nerd, right? If I wasn't such a nerd, I don't think this would even be here….

Obsidian Angel

Chapter Two:

As soon as I heard the woman settle in, her deep breathing synchronized with the whale's and the offspring sleeping as well, I snuck in. The wards were easy to penetrate, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had told us how to break them as soon as master approached them. Without them, I would have had to petrify the other humans that were there. But through careful negotiations, we had come upon an agreement. Of course, I didn't know of the conditions, but I knew that I had five hours to get the boy. Psh. As if they thought I needed that amount of time.

Pulling out the box cutter from my pocket, I lifted the screen from the boy's window. Placing it between two sturdy branches, I shoved the blade under the window stripping and pushed in. Easily, it came out, and I deposited into another one of my pockets. Humans… even an amateur of my holding would have been able to get into this house. I chuckled, even hummed, as I slid the window up and slid into the room of master's obsidian angel.

I looked around in distaste at all of the broken shit that lay scattered on various shelves. A… what did the muggles call them? Pellyvisin? Was in the far corner by the door. There was also a line of literature, and obviously had only been touched by the Angel. The miniature whale… surely this was his second bedroom? No, he didn't have the mind… the wit.

His trunk lay next to his bed, the owl cage that usually held his owl, Hedwig, in the corner of the room. It housed nothing but food , water and owl droppings, but we knew where the owl was… With the werewolf, I was told. But, of course, it wasn't my business. I was merely here to take the angel, and I would take him. These… animals…. They were not worthy of having the Angel. The consort of the whale… the offspring. Maybe they could establish enough worth… through time, but now, no one was worthy. Pitiful.

I approached the Angel quietly, staring at the sight before me. He was exquisite, tranquil in his unconscious state. Carefully, I brushed the fringe aside to gaze at the legendary scare that made him famous. The jagged scare marred his beauty minimally, if it even did so. More so, it seemed to enhance the fine ridges of his face.

I slipped my hand into my unbuttoned pocket and pulled out a stick… what did the wizards call them? Oh yeah… wands. I flicked my wrist a few times, shrinking the few possessions of the angel to a manageable size to pop into my pocket. Slipping them inside, I turned my full attentions to under the bed. Rattling a few loose floorboards, I came upon the angel's hiding spot, pulling out a few snacks, the invisibility cloak, and the Marauder's Map. Shrinking the new items, I now could focus on getting the angel away from his 'relatives'. Silently, I encroached upon the angel's bed, pulling back the covers and placing my hands in the angel's small of his back. Carefully, I lifted him up bridal-style, and slipped out of the window. As soon as I finished shimming down the tree, I prepared to apparate. Laying a deep sleep on the angel using my natural magic, I apparated away with nothing but a small 'pop'.

__

Change POV

I waited forever for that blasted demon before I decided to get my angel's room ready for him. I mainly just poked around, examining everything to make sure it was perfect. There was an enchanted mirror, charmed to tell you exactly how it worked, an ebony wardrobe cabinet filled with a plethora of clothes, and to top it off, a full sized bed dressed in maroon fittings. I fluffed up the pillows, making them suitable for my angel.

"Master," I was startled out of my inspection by a maid by the name of Gwenhyfar, and I turned to look at her. "Master," she continued, "we are informed that Ianto has your angel and they are on the way." she smiled at me, and I smiled back. Gwenhyfar, was a mortal of about twenty years and had been with me since before I escaped the clutches of mortality… and father.

"Very good." I fingered the embroidered comforter, tracing the lining. I let a small grin come to my face, and Gwenyfar, ever watchful, noticed it.

"Master… Draco, I am joyous that you have finally been able to rescue your angel; I am even happier that you will once again be human…"

"Yes… I know. So am I." I smiled at her, not denying the bitter truth. It was true. Since I had become a full vampire, I had been ruthless. Voldemort, it seemed, was just a tool that I satisfied my craving for blood. Dumbledore… he was a joke. The demented old fool was too caught up in his fight against the Dark Lord to know that he was beginning to lose.

Everyone seemed to rely on a seventeen-year-old child to defeat Voldemort and save the wizarding world from an 'apocalypse'. Of course, even though I wasn't exactly human didn't mean I didn't have my opinions on the stuff. In my opinion, the entire world would be better off if Voldemort would take over. He really wasn't such a bad guy once you got to know him… at least if you were on his good side. In reality, the dark mark that he gave to us didn't even hurt when he called us, that is unless he wanted it to. There were plenty of Crucios, though, given for incompetence. I had never pissed off the Dark Lord enough to actually get a Crucio, but hey, then again, I was in his favor.

"Master… Ianto has arrived. Do you want to bring him up yourself, or have him bring the child up?" Gwenhyfar asked from the doorway, wiping her hands on the skirt she was wearing.

"I'll bring him up."

()

/ \

\ ' /\ & \

/ - - \ \ /

\ / ) \ \/

'

Can anyone tell me what those are? The first one's a cat and the second one's a fish in a fishbowl. :D


End file.
